


The Leo Question

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: My Boss's Niece [11]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If that is what you were going to ask me Josh Lyman I will hurl this coffee mug at your thick skull."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leo Question

It was the second night they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, but it still felt like a lifetime to Hogan. As the world started to invade on her happy little dream, she fought it with all her might. She cuddled closer to Josh, pushing her forehead into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her and he whispered soothing words in her ear. It didn’t work and soon Hogan opened her eyes and let the morning light filter in. She kissed Josh’s shoulder, pulling away and resting on her back. It was Christmas morning in London and the only gift she wanted was asleep beside her.

Josh smiled in his sleep, turning over and resting his body closer to hers. She ran her hand down his spine…Josh let out a content sigh. Hogan kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear.

“What? Say that again.”

“I said do you wake up every morning with wood or are you just really happy to see me?”

Josh snickered, throwing the comforter back and exposing their naked bodies to the elements. Hogan shivered when she felt the breeze but soon Josh’s body covered hers. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I don’t need anything for Christmas.” She said. “I'm just glad you're here.”

“That is good to hear because I didn’t get you anything.”

“You better be joking.”

Josh moved her thighs apart, stroking there in a nonchalant manner. Hogan sighed, arching her back and pushing herself into his hand.

“Why joke? I knew you would be so happy to see me I wouldn’t have to bribe you with gifts.”

“Is that so?”

With a full-dimpled smile, Josh slid down and made love to her with his mouth. Hogan ran her fingers through his hair as she cried out her pleasure. It seemed like forever since she’d been with him though she had only been in England for ten weeks. They had ridiculous amounts of sex since he landed in Gatwick two days ago.

“Joshua! Oh God, ooh, good lord! Don’t move! Don’t stop!”

Her hands gripped the sheets of the mattress as her body bloomed around him. Hogan shrieked, gasped, and then sank into the bed as if she were liquid. Josh kissed her sex a few more times before moving back into her arms.

“Damn, I didn’t even know it was possible to miss another human being so much.” He said. “Merry Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas actually.”

“Yeah. Very happy.”

Josh kissed her, caressing her face. He got the surprise of his life the first night there. Hogan had secured them a very ritzy flat on London’s West End. It belonged to her friend Katherine, who had gone to New York for the holiday with her boyfriend. She made dinner for him before stripping naked and getting right to business. It was then that Josh got his first glimpse of the Limon tattoo on her shoulder blade, the letters J & H and the date 2/2006. Then she licked out her tongue to show him the American flag ball she put through it. Wow, this girl would be the death of him yet. What a fantastic way to go.

“Is it too early to call my family?” Hogan asked.

She rolled over, nearly on top of Josh, to look at the clock. 10:30…that meant it was 5:30 in DC. Even earlier in Napa. It would have to wait. Josh pulled her into a blistering kiss. She smiled at him.

“I need food, coffee, and nicotine. Are you hungry honey?”

“For you.” Josh replied, kissing her again.

“Yeah? Am I filled with essential vitamins and nutrients?”

“Oh hell yes.”

Hogan laughed, taking hold of Josh’s hands.

“Seriously Josh. I’ll make breakfast. Do you want to eat?”

“If you are getting out of this bed I will get a bit more sleep.”

Hogan climbed out of bed, grabbing the first tee shirt she could from the floor. Damn, if she wore that Santos/McGarry shirt in a series of billboard ads they would have the reelection sewn up with a bow.

“You can't tell me you still have jetlag. You have been here two days.”

“If you recall, we did not go to bed last night until almost four.”

Josh pulled the comforter up to his chin like a seven year old…Hogan could not help but smile.

“Well, we got back here at 1:30 and I was all ready to sleep. You were the one with other ideas.”

“Hey, I can't help it. I am insatiable you know.”

“Mmm hmm.” She leaned to kiss him. “Sleep Lyman. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

***

Hogan’s giggling woke Josh. He sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes, having no idea how long he’s been asleep. There was Christmas music playing in the flat and it sounded like the CD Josh bought for her last year. Turning over to look for his boxers and the time, Josh saw it was 1:30. This time difference was kicking his ass and by the time he got a handle on it he would be back on an airplane to Dulles.

She was still laughing as Josh got out of bed and headed for the coffeemaker. He kissed her as she sat on the couch, figuring the way she gabbed and giggled she was most likely on an early morning conference call with the twins. Her sisters, Mary-Kate and Lucinda had just turned 21 last week. He was sure they had some stories to tell since they were in their junior year at University of Penn.

“Oh God Uncle Leo, don’t act like you're not used to that by now.”

Josh stopped cold, creamer frozen in the air. She was talking to Leo. It was only eight-something in DC. Not that the father of a 5 and 6 year old didn’t have to wake up early on Christmas morning. Not that Leo didn’t wake with the crows anyway. Nevertheless, shouldn’t she be talking to CJ? She was the aunt. How often did she talk to Leo? Did he always make her giggle like that? Josh put cinnamon bread in the toaster, grabbed the eggs and eavesdropped.

“No, I promise I am not going to spend Christmas alone. A lot of my friends came to London for the holiday. We are all broke scholars.”

“Now you know if you need money never fail to call me, call us. And if you wanted a ticket home I am sure your father…CJ and I would have bought you a round-trip ticket.”

“Thanks, but I wanted to stay. I already bought books for my winter classes.”

“Studying on break? Hogan, I am an old man but I do remember being your age.”

Hogan laughed again.

“I didn’t say that was all I was doing. I want to get a head start though. The autumn classes were harder than I thought. Believe me I am relaxing. Did you like my gifts?”

“I love the clock…it is in my study. Your aunt is using the Unabridged Oxford English Dictionary that is probably bigger than I am to look up dirty words.”

“Sounds like fun. And Tim and Charlie?”

“Oh yeah. Her baby doll has a British accent, and that excites her. You didn’t spend too much, did you?”

“Stop it. My financials are just fine. I wanted you guys to know I was thinking about you.”

“Are you going to get a chance to come home before June?” Leo asked.

“I could, but who knows when I am going to get a chance to traipse around Europe again. Some of my friends are already planning a trip to Berlin, Salzburg, and Amsterdam for Spring break. Let me know if you are doing any European travel…we could meet somewhere.”

“I’ll have Nat look at the calendar. Did you open your gifts yet?”

“Nope. A friend is over and I was waiting for him to wake up.”

“Its afternoon in London.” Leo said in an incredulous tone.

“We were at a party late last night. I think he’s up now. And I have taken up too much of your time. Remember when it used to be torturous to have a conversation with me?”

“It was never torturous.” Leo laughed. “Just slightly uncomfortable. I am used to the Cregg women now, thank you very much. I am raising one as we speak. I will let you go though kid; CJ is trying to grab the phone out of my hands.”

“I bet. I love you.”

“I love you too. Call us soon. Bye.”

“Bye bye. Hey CJ.”

Josh came into the living room as Hogan talked to CJ. He sat on the couch and she plopped on his lap. Lighting a cigarette, she smiled as he kissed her neck.

“So, who’s having dinner with you guys tonight?” Hogan asked.

“Just Toby and Nora. The rest of the masses are scattered across the country. Even Josh went to Florida to see his mom…we were hoping to have him here. Hey, have you heard from him? I know you two are friends, or something.”

“Cut it out. You don’t care if I heard from Josh or not. Or, maybe, you really, really care.”

They both laughed. Josh heard CJ’s laughter through the cell phone and he missed her.

“I don’t care…I don’t want to know remember? I promised not to get involved in your personal life and I’m sticking to it. OK, not too involved. Your sister broke up with the professor by the way. I don't know what I am going to do with you girls. I counted 17 gray hairs yesterday.”

Hogan laughed. She knew about Mary-Kate and the English professor from Villanova. She told CJ she broke up with him because she knew her aunt worried but in truth he was taking her to San Juan over the holiday. If CJ knew that she would definitely have a coronary. If CJ knew Hogan was sitting on Josh’s lap right now she would give birth to a gorilla. The girls knew exactly what to tell her and what to keep amongst themselves.

“Well, I’ll let you go so I can try to clean up the cyclone the kids left behind. Since Leo hogged all of my phone time. Have a wonderful Christmas honey, and please try to call your father.”

“I will.”

“That was so not convincing. Hogan, I…you know what I won't lecture you. I love you.”

“I love you too CJ. Kiss Uncle Leo and the kids and I will talk to you soon.”

“E-mail me. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Hogan flipped her phone closed and smiled at Josh.

“Hey there partner.”

“Your laughing woke me up.” He said.

“Did it? Shit, I didn’t know I was that loud. I was going to come and pounce on you when I got off the phone anyway.”

She turned her body so that she was straddling him. Josh flinched against the burning embers.

“I am a professional; I am not going to burn you. What’s the matter?”

“What do you mean?”

“You look funny. Tell me what’s wrong?”

She took one last puff of the cigarette and dropped it in her half-empty coffee cup. Josh took a deep breath.

“You were talking to Leo when I woke up.” He said.

“Yeah. And CJ. Let’s open our presents now…I want to see what I got.”

“I didn’t know you and Leo were so close.”

“You're kidding, right? He’s been my uncle for seven years; he’s family. Oh my God, are you jealous?”

“Uh uh, no way. So not jealous.”

“It sounds a bit like you are jealous Lyman.” Hogan wore a quirky smile.

“I'm not.”

Hogan climbed off his lap, running her fingers through her hair.

“You think something isn’t right; you think you're not privy to something. Josh Lyman has to be privy to everything. C’mon, since when do you have a problem talking to me?”

“Do you have a crush on Leo? Maybe harbor something for him?”

Hogan laughed.

“God Josh no. I mean…”

“You mean!”

“Hey, let me finish.”

“You were getting ready to throw the biggest but in there.”

“How would you know? That big Lyman mouth wouldn’t even let me finish.”

“OK.” He waved his hands. “Finish.”

“Thank you. Maybe, when I was a kid I had a crush on him. He is smart, powerful, handsome, and very enigmatic. I couldn’t help but be attracted to that. CJ was so enamored with him…she still is. I always wanted to be like CJ.”

“You're not, though. Do you still…?”

Josh got up from the couch to refresh his coffee.

“Of course I don’t still have a crush on Uncle Leo; I'm a grown woman now. If that’s what you were going to ask me Josh Lyman I will hurl this coffee mug at your thick skull.”

“I wasn’t.” Josh replied.

“Mmm hmm. He is family and I love him to death. He stepped into a father figure role for me and he certainly did not have to do anything of the sort. But I love this brilliant, goofy, intense man with big brown eyes and the world’s cutest dimples.” She said.

“On his ass or his face?” Josh asked.

“You see, that is the beauty of my man…he has both.”

Josh laughed, coming back into the living room. Hogan put her arms around him and hugged him close.

“He is a saint to put up with me, you know. All my moods, my feelings, and my idiosyncrasies.”

“You're so sexy when you use big words.”

“I love you.”

He tilted her chin and kissed her softly.

“I love you too. This is the best Christmas I have ever had.”

“So…where are the presents?”

“Um, there may be something in the bedroom.” He replied in full Josh grin.

“The bedroom? You don’t say.”

“Yeah. There are definitely all kinds of treats waiting for you in that bedroom.”

Hogan laughed, rolling her eyes. She took Josh’s hand and led him back to bed.

“You are so lucky that you have a killer body Lyman. I just can't seem to keep my hands off you.”

“Damn skippy.”

***


End file.
